Comforting her
by Blackfang64
Summary: Nao notices a Shizuru is sad, can Nao help her? One shot NaoShiz


**Author: This is not the ShizNao I mentioned earlier that I was talking about; this is just a quick fic I just thought of. Enjoy if you can Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...... **

**Comforting her **

_There sat the most beautiful girl in all of Fuka academy. Her long brown chestnut hair, her crimson eyes and her beautiful smile. Her name is Shizuru Fujino, head of the student representative council. I felt like I had fallen into the group of those fan girls that follow her everywhere, but I'm not like those losers. _

The red haired girl sat there on the tree branch staring into the window. At the window a girl with long brown chestnut hair sat there in her chair looking as though she was talking to someone.

_How long has it been since I've watching her? I can't remember but when she is around I act as though I hate her but it's only to preserve my image at school. _

The girl climbed down the tree as she crept closer to the window. She got a better look of who the brunette girl was talking to. She could see it was a girl with raven blue hair and green eyes.

_Natsuki Kuga, in a way she's a lot like me except I'm me. She isn't the least bit interest in sticking to school rules and tends to be alone most of the time. She rarely opens up to anyone as she gives them the Kuga death glare. _

The red haired girl kneeled down onto the ground as she hid under the window and listened in on the conversation. "Natsuki this is the 34th time this year that you have been late to school, may I ask why?" Shizuru asked. "Would you believe that a clock can fly?" Natsuki replied.

"Well Natsuki you need to stop throwing your alarm clock out of the window otherwise" Shizuru said a she got out of her seat. She walked over to Natsuki from behind as she slithered her arms around Natsuki's waist. "Otherwise I'll be there personally to wake you up" Shizuru whispered seductively into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki immediately backed away leaving a disappointed Shizuru standing there. "Shizuru will you stop doing that!" Natsuki yelled. "Why does Natsuki hate it?" Shizuru asked. "It's weird and inappropriate" Natsuki replied.

The red haired girl sat up a bit just enough to peek through the window. As soon as she looked at Shizuru she was caught as Shizuru's eyes stared directly at her. The red haired girl gasped as she quickly ducked down and made a quick exit.

'Was that Nao?' Shizuru thought. She snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed Natsuki walking off. "Natsuki wait up" Shizuru called out as she followed after Natsuki. Natsuki stopped as she turned around. "Shizuru please, just leave me alone" Natsuki said cold heartedly as she walked out of the room.

Shizuru stood there blank faced as her eyes began to shed tears. She ran out of the student council room ignoring the eyes that saw her. She didn't care where she was going but as long as it was somewhere away from her.

**Meanwhile with Nao **

Nao panted as she finally came to a stop. She rested behind a tree as she was regaining her breathe. "Crap…that was close" she panted. She stopped to hear the footsteps of someone coming; she quickly hid in the bush as she peered through the branches to see who was coming.

Her eyes widened as she saw Shizuru running past in tears. 'Shizuru? What happened to her?' Nao thought. Eager to know Nao followed the Kaichou girl as she finally came to a stop. Nao hid behind a tree as she watched the girl sit on the grass hill. Nao noticed that she had followed Shizuru to a lake.

Nao crept closer trying hard not to be heard as she could hear the sound of crying from Shizuru. Then all of a sudden Shizuru stopped as she popped her head up. "Perhaps you could stop hiding yourself Nao, I know you're there" Shizuru called out.

Nao immediately turned white as she stumbled her way from bush and walked over to Shizuru. "How long?" Nao asked calmly. "Since you first started" Shizuru replied as she turned her head. Her eyes still had tears on them as her face was putting on a fake smile.

Nao walked over to the girl and sat down next to her. Shizuru smiled as she looked at the girl. "Nao Yuuki I presume" Shizuru said as she looked at the nervous girl. Nao looked away trying to hide her blush as she was nervous.

"Y-yeah that's me, I-it's an honour t-to meet you K-Kaichou-san" Nao said as she stumbled on her words nervously. "Please you don't have to call me Kaichou, just call me Shizuru" Shizuru said as she patted the girl on the head. Nao liked the pat as it made her feel special.

"Shizuru why are you crying?" Nao asked as she looked at Shizuru with a worried look. Shizuru's smile turned to a sad one as she looked down. "I-it's nothing Nao, just difficult problems" Shizuru replied trying to keep a cheerful face. Nao knew that Shizuru was trying hard to hold the tears.

"Shizuru, you don't have to hide your sadness, I'll be your shoulder to cry on and to help you" Nao said as she looked at Shizuru. Shizuru looked stunned at the sudden kindness from this girl. "Ara so this is what Nao is really like?" Shizuru asked as Nao quickly looked away.

"Just don't tell anyone about this promise?" Nao asked. "Promise" Shizuru replied. "Shizuru if you want to talk to me about anything just let me know okay?" Nao asked as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well first Nao must tell me why she has been watching me" Shizuru replied as Nao froze on the spot.

'Oh crap what do I say, think Nao think' Nao thought. She began twiddling her thumbs trying hard to find an excuse. Finally something popped into her head. "Well you're in an inspiration to everyone and well I just wanted to be like you" Nao lied thinking that should satisfy the girl.

"Liar" Shizuru said as it made Nao freeze once more. "Does Nao like me by any chance?" Shizuru asked as she smiled at the girl. Nao was really losing it now as her body temperature was rising at an incredible rate, her heart was beating faster and she found herself shaking.

"N-no it's not like that-" Nao said a she got up in haste. "I-I mean I- w-whaaa!" Nao screamed as she slipped on the wetness on the hill and fell backwards into the water. A big splash was made as she hit the water's surface and she sank into the water. She tried to swim to the surface until she remembered something. 'Damn I forgot I skipped every swimming lesson, this ain't good' Nao thought.

She could feel herself sinking deeper and deeper into the water as water was starting to get into her mouth. 'I never knew this lake was this deep, someone help me, anyone-' Nao thought as she stopped. Her body had given up. The sound of another splash was heard. Nao opened her eyes for a second only to see a blurry object coming for her.

Shizuru dived in and found Nao floating there on the lakes ground. She pulled the girl off the ground and pulled her to the surface. Shizuru quickly swam over to the shore and rested Nao on the hill.

Shizuru checked Nao's chest to see if there was any signs of life. She remembered what to do if someone was drowning. Shizuru quickly pressed her lips on the girls and breathed in then pushed a few times on Nao's chest. Shizuru was panicking as Nao still wasn't reacting.

Shizuru tried one last time as she placed her lips on Nao's and breathed in. Nao's eyes shot opened as she looked to see Shizuru kissing her. Shizuru moved apart as Nao turned her head to the side coughing up water. Nao coughed up all the water as she found her body shivering.

She felt something on her shoulders as she looked to see a jacket on her. 'Wait this is Shizuru's, what-?' Nao thought. The last thing came to her as she remembered that she was sinking. She looked over at Shizuru who was sitting there smiling at the girl. "Y-you saved me, t-thank you" Nao said as she bowed her head to Shizuru.

"I couldn't let you drown, after all you didn't answer my question" Shizuru replied as she looked at the soaked Nao. Nao then remembered and she found herself this time not worrying as much. She turned herself around as she looked at the drenched Shizuru.

"S-Shizuru I…" Nao paused as she felt herself go stiff. "I love you" Nao rushed out the words looking away instantly. Shizuru smiled as she crawled over to the girl. She wrapped her arms around Nao and held her close. Nao was blushing hard as she enjoyed the feeling of being in Shizuru's arms.

"Nao is so cute when she snuggles closely" Shizuru whispered as Nao blushed even harder. Shizuru kissed Nao on the head as she continued holding the girl in her arms. Nao pulled away as she moved her head closer to Shizuru's.

Shizuru knew what was going to happen as she gave the girl a smile. Nao placed her lips on Shizuru's as she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck causing the girl to fall back. Shizuru returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms tighter around Nao.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes and sat there on the hill watching the calmness of the lake and the suns reflection on the lake. Nao laid there in Shizuru's arms watching the water staying calm and peaceful.

"Hm perhaps we should head back before anyone starts suspecting anything" Shizuru suggested. Nao nodded as she and Shizuru got up in unison. Nao handed Shizuru her jacket back as the older girl gave her a quick kiss and began walking back. Nao smiled as she trailed after the girl, feeling like her life had just got a lot better.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nao:What!!!!!!!! **

**Blackfang64: What's your problem, can't you see it's almost midnight here? (yawns) **

**Nao: Why the hell did you pair me up her?! (points to Shizuru) **

**Shizuru: Hello **

**Blackfang64: Well it's unusual so that's why, plus it's a rare pairing and- **

**Nao: I don't care about that just don't pair me up with her again **

**Blackfang64: Well uh there's a slight problem with that **

**Naoi: What? (grows all big and scary) **

**Blackfang64: (quick brain think, I know) puppy dog Natsuki **

**Natsuki: (appears out of nowhere with a puppy tail and ears) what the? **

**Nao and Shizuru: Puppy dog Natsuki! (both cling onto the girl) **

**Natsuki: gee I'm popular (sweat mark as Shizuru and Nao are hugging her)**

**Blackfang64: Nao can't resist a puppy dog Natsuki, hm I wonder (begins typing) **

**Haruka: (appears out of nowhere) what the why am I here? **

**Yukino: (appears out of nowhere and looks to see Haruka with cat ears and tail) Neko Haruka (crashes on top of Haruka) **

**Haruka: what the- (silence by Yukino hugging her and well you get the idea) **

**Blackfang64: cool, note to self try this more often **

**End Omake **

**Extra bit**

**Natsuki: okay why did you make me all nasty in this fic to Shizuru? **

**Blackfang64: I'm sorry for doing that, but I wanted this to be a Nao and Shizuru fic so things had to happen **

**Natsuki: yeah but still… **

**Blackfang64: fine I'll write a fic with you in it as a good character happy? **

**Natsuki: (nods) **

**End of extra. **

**Author: So did you enjoy that? I'm probably going to get quite a bit of angry reviews but please don't get mad at me, give this pairing a chance. Read and review to let me know what you thought about this story. The NaoShiz fic story will be coming out soon. **


End file.
